Fading Away
by MaplePucks
Summary: It won't be long. Months. Maybe weeks. Canada is dreading the day, dreading the tomorrow he'll wake up and his Prussia won't be there. Smiling, saying everything was awesome. The symptoms have started, bruises that won't heal, blackouts, lost trains of thought. How much longer would it be?


**Hello (again) everyone!**

 **I wrote this one a while ago, just getting to upload it now. Based off something I saw online that said it's canon that Prussia is starting to fade away. But he's trying to keep it hidden from everyone. Poor Prussia.**

 **Comment, fave, follow!**

* * *

It had been a long, hard day at the World Conference Center. Another day full of people not listening to a word he had to say or even asking his opinion on things. Frankly, Canada was a little tired of the accidental abuse but it wasn't like he was actually going to do anything about it. No, he would just stay quiet, let it continue and go home to the one person that would listen and ask. As long as he had him, Canada would be fine.

"Prussia! I'm home!" He called, as he walked into the front hall of his home. As expected, he heard the sound of bounding feet and moments later, the Albino was leaping into his arms from the bottom step of the stairs.

"Birdie! I missed you! Were the meetings unawesome and boring as usual?" He asked, taking Canada's bag from him. The Canadian laughed and shook his head.

"Actually, France and England really got into it this time. They pulled swords out on each other." He smiled at Prussia's facial expression. "I'm not kidding either, eh. A real duel. So, of course, no work was done."

As they walked into the kitchen, Prussia grumbled. "I can't believe I missed Franny dueling it out! Ja, he is awesome and fierce in battle, despite his cinnamon roll appearance. Did he get that look?" He asked eagerly.

Canada settled into a chair as Prussia began milling around the kitchen. A little routine Prussia insisted on, making a fresh cup of hot chocolate for him. With extra maple syrup and marshmallows. The good stuff.

"Oh yes, he did. Papa is amazing to watch with a sword. He bested England this time, naturally. There will be a rematch, don't worry." Canada explained, watching Prussia work. That was another beautiful sight Canada liked. Seeing Prussia happy.

"I will be there!" He exclaimed happily, reaching for some mugs on the top shelf. Canada was laughing until he stopped cold. Prussia drew back, wincing and hissing through his teeth. The albino's hand went reflexively to his side.

Canada was up and with Prussia in an instant, guiding the protesting Prussian to a chair. He didn't care how many times Prussia said he was ok, the fact of the matter was, he wasn't and Canada knew that. His condition had gotten worse. Germany had told Canada about the dog bite that had never healed. And now just last week, Prussia had blacked out at the top of the stairs, taken a nasty tumble down and hurt himself badly.

The fact that Prussia hadn't started healing at all worried Canada to no end. He knew what it meant, he was just in serious denial.

After he gently lifted Prussia's shirt up to look, he frowned. The horrid bruise was still black as night and the swelling was clear to see. Prussia had to be in severe pain. How he had even managed to jump into his arms was a mystery to Canada. But that was not the main issue right now.

His thoughts were interrupted by Prussia reaching up to touch his face tenderly. His cold hand made Canada jump but then he leaned into the soft caress.

"Bear… " Canada began softly, but Prussia placed a finger on his lips while the Canadian fought back tears.

"I know, ja? It doesn't look awesome. But, you need to be prepared. It will get worse." He said looking serious for the first time in a long while. Canada hated when Prussia got serious. "I watched Vati fade away-"

"Stop. Please, I-I don't… I can't know. I want to hear it." Canada shook his head fervently and backed away.

Prussia stood up, pulling the distraught Canadian into his arms for a hug. It was, at the same time, heart-breaking and comforting. Familiar. And something Canada would miss dearly. He held onto Prussia for all he was worth, soaking every second, trying to imprint the feeling on his skin so that he would never forget.

"Are you sorry, Birdie?" Prussia asked in a soft, sad voice that made Canada draw back enough to see his eyes. Prussia's red orbs where shining with tears.

"Sorry for what, Bear?" He asked in return, running his thumb under Prussia's eye to catch a tear. Canada would do anything to see him smile.

"Sorry you fell in love with me… "

Canada gasped and shook his head right away, "No! No, not at all! I love you, I wouldn't trade a day. E-even knowing that some day," Soon "You'll f..fa- won't be… you'll be in my heart, I don't regret it at all." he said.

At that, Prussia did smiled, it was a sad smile but it was a small all the same. "Gut. Because I don't regret falling in love with you either. When I'm gone, remember me ok?"

"Of course I will, Prussia." Canada replied, leaning over to kiss him tenderly. "You'll be hard to forget. And I don't plan on trying to, no matter the heart ache." He said.

There were many terrible things about this situation, too many for Canada to count. But the worst was not knowing. No country in recent history had faded, so there was no way to know just when Prussia would go. Could be tomorrow. Could be weeks. Could be months. Time and time again Canada had asked Prussia about Germania. When he had faded, the time line. But Prussia couldn't or wouldn't give him anything but vague answers and lines about how he should be prepared for the worst. The uncertainty was killed Canada.

He squeezed Prussia tighter.

"Birdie," He said softly, pulling Canada's chin up to look at him. Canada waited for a moment, looking up into his eyes and when Prussia didn't continue, he panicked a little. Not right now! Too soon! But Prussia shook his head, reassuring him that everything was okay for the moment.

Canada sighed in relief, "What is it then, Prussia?"

Now a genuine smile, "Tomorrow is going to be awesome." He beamed, and Canada couldn't help but laugh too, tension easing out of the room.

"You always say that, you know."

"Because tomorrow always is!" He replied happily and pulled back, clapping his hands together. "Now I owe my Birdie some hot chocolate! Sit down and relax! I'll get that tight out to you! Just sit back and relax!"

In better spirits, Canada did sit down and allowed Prussia to make the hot chocolate. He kept a careful eye on him, ready should he need to help but he sighed happily. Prussia was right.

Whatever happened, tomorrow was always awesome.


End file.
